The Story of Alfendi Layton
by Aquabella8
Summary: How did Alfendi become a member of the Layton Family? This is my account of the fateful day that Alfendi became a Layton.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I walked along the Northern streets of London, accompanied by my daughter, or should I say, adopted daughter, Flora. We were going on a shopping trip to celebrate Flora's 12th birthday. Ever since I adopted Flora, I'd spent so little time with her, I put the complete blame on puzzles and mysteries for that. But now that Luke has moved back in with his parents, I have more than enough time on my hands to spend with Flora.

'Flora, do you have an idea of what present you want me to buy you?', I asked her.

'Oh well, I did have something in mind, but I assume it's too expensive' Flora replied looking down all of a sudden.

'Flora, don't just assume, please tell me what gift you were thinking of.'

'I hoped that I you could get me', She paused nervously, 'A brother'.

'A brother?', I answered.

'I know it may seem a little silly, but since Luke left, it's been awfully boring, more-so than before.'

'Then I could buy you a puzzle book to pass the time.' I happily suggested. It's no secret that puzzles are my all-time favourite form of entertainment.

'Professor, May I remind you that we are shopping for my birthday present and not for another puzzle book.' Flora replied in an annoyed tone.

'Flora', I knelt down so that I could face her, ' Even If I wanted to I can't just give you a brother. Even though It's what you want most, There are some things that money can't buy. I'm sorry Flora.'

'That's alright professor, I guess a puzzle book will do.' Flora replied, looking slightly more depressed than before.

We continued walking through north London, stopping whenever Flora spotted a suitable gift. We ended up leaving with a pair of pink flats, a china tea set, three stuffed bears and a small pink beret. This shopping trip has reminded me of a puzzle, I thought to myself.

We continued walking down the brick lanes of London. As we walked we passed an alleyway, filled with adults and children, all poor and living rough. They pulled out their thin blankets and tried to shelter themselves with the little material they had. It was bad enough that these people had to live in this poverty but even worse that nobody tried to help them.

'Flora, we'll have to extend our shopping trip a little bit' I told her bleakly.

'Really professor!? I know that you couldn't buy me exactly what I wanted but I do believe this is enough!', she replied, gesturing to the abundance of shopping bags she held in her hands.

'Don't worry Flora, this time, the gifts aren't for you', I replied before leading her towards a crowded marketplace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flora and I hurried through the Marketplace. I began picking up piles of blankets, Flora gathering some also. We then made our way over to the hot foods section and ordered 55 servings of hot soup. We made a final stop at the winter warming section of the market, picking up gloves, beanies and scarves. Let me say, my kindness today cost me quite a hefty bill, but as a gentleman, I could not let my fellow citizens of London live like this. It was truly upsetting to see this alone but then on top of this tragedy rich ladies and gentlemen were waltzing past in their fur coats and leather boots. A true disgrace some people were to the reputation of London.

Flora and I began walking down the alleyway, handing out blankets, soup and clothing to the lowly people in the streets. Each of them thanked me with looks of appreciation plastering their faces. As we reached the end of the lane, a final figure remained. A small boy sat, leaning against the dirty, wet wall. He looked no older than four or five. Before I approached him, I looked around for someone that may own this child. All the people laying in the alleyway showed no sign of knowing this boy. I walked cautiously up to the small figure.

'Hello', I greeted him, kneeling down to his height.

The boy turned to face me.

'You', he said, 'You're the puzzle man!'.

I could see him clearly now, his features illuminated in the yellow glow of the streetlights. He was rather small and skinny. He had messy purple hair that framed his face. Two yellow eyes, wide a saucers looked longingly at me. He showed a small smile.

'Yes, my boy. my name is Professor Layton and this is my daughter Flora. Who might you be?' I spoke.

'My name is Alfendi! I am a puzzle afishi..., afispi...hmm. I'm sorry I can't say it, but I like puzzles.' The boy replied, instantly perking up.

'I believe the word you're looking for is 'aficionado'.' I corrected. A true gentleman always corrects a young ones grammar and language.

'That's the word!, my daddy is a puzzle aficionado too! well he used to be.' Alfendi replied, seeming more downcast at the mention of his father.

'Speaking of your father, where is he? It's unsafe for a little gentleman like you too be out here all by your self.'

'Well you see, my daddy and mummy were here but then they wen't up into the clouds to be with my grandparents. So I'm all alone now.'

'What does he mean professor?' Flora asked.

'I think that', I lowered my voice, 'his parents may have passed away in an accident. This boy may be an orphan'. I replied. Flora nodded knowingly, she understood completely considering that she too was an orphan.

'So Alfendi, do you have anyone looking after you?, where is your home?' I asked quizzically.

'I did have a home, with these other children. The big lady in charge tried to hurt us and made us scrub the toilets and sleep on the floor. So one day a bunch of the other kids and I escaped. They went somewhere else, but I decided to stay here.' he replied.

What happened next shocked Flora and Alfendi both. Within minutes we were walking back to the Layton-mobile, Flora at my side and a very wriggly Alfendi mounted up on my shoulders.

You can guess what I said. 'Alfendi, would you like to come and be a part of the Layton family?' You can also imagine the answer.

'Yes!'

Now, Flora had the brother she wanted and I had saved a lowly little boy from living a dark life on the streets. And that was the beginning of a new adventure. The Tale of Professor Alfendi.


End file.
